Lo primero es la familia
by Mel.2004
Summary: Serie de relatos (ordenados cronológicamente) , que cuenta las aventuras y conflictos de una "Familia Makorra"


**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Confesiones<em>**

* * *

><p>Mako llegó cansado del trabajo.<br>El joven de veintiún años, había sido ascendido, lo cuan conllevaba más horas y responsabilidades.  
>Se dejo caer sobre el sillón de su nuevo departamento, el cual compartía con su novia, Korra.<br>Miró por la ventana y noto que aun no amanecía.  
>Lentamente, se saco su uniforme, quedando de ropa interior.<br>Se dirigió a la habitación y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Alzo una ceja cuando la luz del comedor le reflejo una habitación vacía. Korra no estaba.  
>Intrigado, comenzó a buscarla. Korra siempre tardaba horas en levantarse, era imposible que esté despierta a esa hora.<br>Noto que la puerta del baño estaba abierta un poco, y la luz estaba encendida.  
>Se acerco lentamente a esta y antes de que pudiera tocarla para entrar, la morena salió del cuarto.<br>– ¡Maldición Mako! – Dice ella con el corazón latiendo velozmente – no tienes idea del susto que me has dado.  
>– ¿Yo te he asustado? – Pregunta irónicamente – ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando noté que no estabas durmiendo? Tú sueles tener un sueño pesado, demasiado pesado.<br>–Hey, no exageres - comenta ella dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.  
>Él sonríe y la toma del rostro con ambas manos.<br>– ¿Todo está bien? – pregunta mirándola a los ojos.  
>–Si – responde ella y él puede notar cierta duda en su voz – ¿Por qué habría de no estarlo?.<br>–No lo sé – dice él – es solo que nunca despiertas a estas horas.  
>– ¿Acaso no puedo desvelarme? – comenta irónicamente ella.<p>

El maestro fuego sonríe y la toma por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo. En segundos, captura sus labios en un tierno beso.  
>–¿Como fue tu día? – pregunta ella cuando se separan.<br>–Agotador – suspira él.  
>Ella suspira y lo toma de la mano, caminando hacia la habitación.<br>Ambos se recuestan sobre la cama y se tapan con las cobijas.  
>El besa su frente mientras sus párpados se cerraban.<br>–Mako – susurra ella, impidiendo que duerma.  
>– ¿Si? – atina a preguntar con una voz ronca.<br>– ¿Tu me amas por sobre todas las cosas?  
>Algo confundido, el joven frota sus ojos para alejar lo más que pueda el sueño.<br>–Claro – responde.  
>Cierra sus ojos, esperando dormir, hasta que siente un golpe en su hombro.<br>– ¡Auch! – Se queja y enciende la luz del velador para poder observar a su novia – ¿Por qué has hecho eso?  
>– ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?! – exige saber ella.<br>– ¿Que querías que dijera? – pregunta confundido.  
>–No lo sé, algo menos frío que <strong><em>"Claro"<em>** – dice moviendo sus dedos, para hacer comillas en la última parte.  
>–No lo entiendo – suspira él – ¿A qué viene todo este planteo?<br>– ¿Me amas? – pregunta ella sin rodeos.  
>–Por supuesto – dice él, tomando su mano – te amo más que a nada en el mundo.<br>Ella esboza una sonrisa débil, cosa que lo confunde aún más.  
>– ¿Que sucede Korra? – pregunta suavemente, acariciando su mejilla.<br>–N-Nada – se limita a decir ella, recostándose en la cama y dándole la espalda.

Él suspira antes de apagar la luz.  
>Se coloca detrás de la morena y pasa sus brazos alrededor, abrazándola por la cintura.<br>Ella se estremece y separa enseguida.  
>– ¿Que sucede? – pregunta harto, encendiendo de nuevo la luz.<br>–Nada – dice desviando la mirada.  
>–Entonces ¿Por qué rechazas mi abrazo?<br>–Porque hace calor – miente ella.  
>–Korra, estamos en pleno invierno – responde él, derribando su excusa.<br>– ¡Pues yo tengo calor! – ruge por poco ella, volviendo a su anterior posición.  
><em>"Mujeres ¿Quien las entiende?" <em>  
>El joven apaga la luz y en cuestión de minutos, logra dormir.<p>

Despierta luego de varias horas. Abre los ojos y nota que la morena no estaba junto a él.  
>Definitivamente algo sucedía, Korra era la última en despertar.<br>Se levanta y viste rápidamente. Al salir al comedor, se encuentra con la morena a punto de almorzar.  
>–Buenos días – susurra, rogando que no este del mismo humor que la noche anterior.<br>Ella le sonríe y él se sienta a su lado.  
>Se sirve una taza de té y come una fruta.<br>La morena hace lo mismo. Prueba un poco de té de hierbas y lo deja enseguida, haciendo que la taza estuviera a punto de volcarse en la mesa.

Él la mira, sorprendido y nota como ella tapa su boca y corre hacia el baño, encerrándose en el.  
>– ¡Korra! – grita él, del otro lado de la puerta.<br>Escucha como la morena vomita y toca de nuevo la puerta.  
>– ¿Korra? ¿Estás bien? – pregunta alzando la voz.<br>Luego de varios minutos, los ruidos cesan. El sonido del agua del grifo se hace presente y, segundos después, la puerta del baño se abre.  
>– ¿Que sucede? –pregunta él, preocupado. Korra nunca se enfermaba.<br>–Nada Mako, solo me ha caído mal la comida – suspira ella y vuelve a su sitio.  
>El queda estático, no sabía que ocurría con su novia últimamente.<br>Durante el resto del almuerzo, la morena no ingirió un bocado, mientras que él no dejaba de preocuparse.

El timbre sonó, sacándolo de las conjeturas que había elaborado, sobre que le sucedía a la joven.  
>Se levantó y abrió la puerta.<br>Su corazón se acelero al ver quien era la persona que llamaba.  
>– ¿Katara? – preguntó con la boca abierta.<br>La morena se levanto inmediatamente y se acercó a la puerta.  
>–Yo la invite – dice mientras guía a Katara a su habitación – tengo algunos temas pendientes con ella.<br>La anciana entra cuarto y antes de que Korra pudiera hacer lo mismo, Mako la toma por el brazo y la jala hacia él.  
>–Korra ¿Que sucede? – pregunta lleno de terror. Si la gran maestra Katara había venido, era algo grave.<br>–Nada Mako – dice zafándose de su agarre y encerrándose en la habitación, junto a su maestra.  
>El maestro no sabía qué hacer. Paso los siguientes minutos sentado sobre el sillón, fijando se vista en la puerta del cuarto que compartía con su novia.<br>Su mente pensaba en una y mil cosas, cada una peor que la anterior.  
>Luego de varias horas, interminables horas para él, la puerta se abre y junto a ella salen Katara y Korra.<br>La morena despide a Katara rápidamente y le agradece.

El maestro fuego se levanta y observa a su novia. Su mundo casi cae abajo cuando se percata de algo. Korra había estado llorando.  
>En sus años de relación, ella nunca había llorado. Esto lo alarmó el doble.<br>– ¿Que sucede Korra? – pregunta desesperado, tomándola de los hombros.  
>Ella seca sus lágrimas y habla acongojada.<br>–No sé cómo decirte esto – responde.  
>Con esas últimas frases, su miedo se confirmo. Ella estaba enferma, muy enferma.<br>El se sentó en el sillón e hizo que la morena se sentara en sus piernas. Acarició su espalda para tranquilizarla.  
>–Por favor – ruega –dime que sucede.<br>Ella seca sus lágrimas una vez más, antes de confesar y hacer que su novio se estremezca, aunque por razones diferentes.  
>—Estoy embarazada – es lo único que dice antes de romper en llanto de nuevo.<p>

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Hace tiempo quería hacer un fic acerca de una familia Makorra.<em>  
><em>Si bien este capitulo termina un poco triste, planeo hacerlo mas divertido. Irá en orden cronológico, contando las aventuras de Korra embarazada y de como crían juntos al bebe. Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, opinando al respecto.<em>  
><em>¡Saludos!<em>


End file.
